


I'm Still Here

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Gallowglass (TV 1993), Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Boyfriends, Breakfast in Bed, Cuddling & Snuggling, Early Mornings, M/M, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Sequel to I'll Come To You
Relationships: Campbell Bain/Joe (Gallowglass)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	I'm Still Here

Joe woke up alone. He blinked his eyes open and rolled over, yawning and running a hand through his messy hair. It was still raining outside, drops lazily pattering on his window. 

"Campbell?" he mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes. 

His boyfriend's colorful hoodie was folded on the pillow next to him. Joe smiled and picked it up, stroking the soft fabric. His bedroom door was slightly ajar, and he could hear noises coming from the kitchen again. Sweet smells of cinnamon and apple wafted into the room. Joe stretched his arms over his head. He still felt sick, but better than he had yesterday. Footsteps approached and Campbell appeared in the doorway, his silky hair tousled, wearing just some pajama pants and no shirt. He held a tray of warm oatmeal, tea, orange juice, and Joe's medicine. 

"Good morning," Campbell said with a smile, sitting down on the bed and placing the tray carefully on the floor. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Joe replied. "Still achy in places and my throat still hurts, but I'm okay."

Campbell placed the back of his hand against Joe's cheek. 

"I think your fever's gone down," he said. "But I'll give you some medicine just in case it spikes again."

"Can I eat something first?" Joe asked. "I'm starving."

Campbell grinned. "Sure."

He reached down and handed Joe one of the bowls oatmeal from the tray, along with the cup of tea. Joe gratefully took the food and drink and dug in. The oatmeal was warm and perfectly sweet with small chunks of softened apples. The tea was hot and lemony, coating Joe's dry throat.

"This is amazing," he told Campbell. "Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"My mum," Campbell answered. "She loved cooking, taught me how to as soon as I was old enough to use the stove."

"But you don't get to do it much at the asylum, huh?" Joe asked, spooning more oatmeal into his mouth.

"No," Campbell admitted, draining his orange juice. "Our meals are prepared for us every day. I've gone into the kitchen a few times to help out, but I haven't cooked like this in a long time."

"So you have two possible career choices," Joe said, sipping more tea. "DJ or a chef."

"Who says I can't be both?" Campbell asked with a wink.

Joe laughed and finished the last of the oatmeal. Campbell handed him some pills, and he swallowed them down with the last of his tea. Campbell looked out the window, noticing the sun brightly shining through the curtains.

"Looks like the rain finally stopped," he said, turning to Joe. "Want to go for a walk? Fresh air might do you good."

"Okay," Joe agreed. "Let's take a shower first though, yeah?"

"Both of us?" Campbell asked, blushing adorably. "M'not sure if that's a good idea."

"Why?" Joe questioned, quirking his eyebrows.

"I might not be able to keep my hands to myself," Campbell mumbled, rubbing his neck, his face bright pink. "You're still sick, so I don't know if I should....kiss you even though I really want to."

Joe smiled and blushed as well. "Okay," he said. "We'll shower separately. I'll go first."

Campbell nodded in agreement, still blushing. Joe kissed his forehead and left the room while Campbell took their dishes to the kitchen.

........................  
Ten minutes later, Campbell and Joe were walking around a park a few blocks from Joe's neighborhood. The air was cool from the rain and smelled sweet and fresh. They held hands as they walked around, talking and making each other laugh. Campbell's big brown eyes were flecked with with gold in the sunlight, his honey-coloured hair shimmering like a halo. 

'He's so beautiful,' Joe thought, staring at him, feeling warmth spread through his chest. 

"You're staring," Campbell said playfully without looking at him.

"Sorry," Joe said, reaching over and tucking some of his hair behind his ear, tickling his neck.

Campbell giggled and ducked out of reach. 

"Are you going to make me chase you?" Joe asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Only if you think you can catch me," Campbell retorted, darting away with a laugh.

Joe laughed and ran after his boyfriend, enjoying the feeling of movement, his muscles no longer aching, his sinuses clear as day. Campbell was a few feet ahead of him, but Joe grabbed the hood of his sweater and pulled slightly. The Scotsman stumbled to the soft grass but took Joe down with him. They rolled across the grass laughing until they stopped underneath a tree, Joe laying partially on top of Campbell. Their eyes met and locked. Joe reached down and brushed some of Campbell's hair back from his forehead.

"I wish I could kiss you right now," he said quietly.

"Do it," Campbell implored.

Joe stroked his cheek. "I don't want you to get sick again."

"I'm pretty sure you're not contagious anymore," Campbell said. "Even if you are, I don't care anymore. Kiss me." His voice was a whisper.

Joe hesitated for a second before he leaned in and kissed his boyfriend. Campbell's lips were warm and soft, his breath minty. Joe sighed into the kiss. He loved Campbell so much; that was why it was so hard when he was always at the asylum, where he would eventually have to go back to. Something brushed against his cheek. He opened his eyes. Campbell was stroking his face, his eyes open and soft. Joe pulled away and pressed their foreheads together.

"You're crying," Campbell whispered, brushing his tears away. "Why?"

"It's nothing," Joe deflected, laying down on the grass, his head on Campbell's chest.

Campbell wrapped an arm around him, rubbing his shoulder. They cuddled on the grass in silence before Joe sighed and looked into Campbell's eyes.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," Campbell replied. "Why were you crying?"

Joe bit his lip. "It's just.....I love having you around, love being around you," he explained. "This is the most time we've spent together outside the asylum in six weeks. Can our relationship survive on that forever? Survive on not seeing each other for weeks, sometimes even months at a time?"

Campbell was quiet for a long time. Joe watched his closely, looking at the way his eyes scanned the cloudy blue sky, as if the answers were up there somewhere. 

"I'll eventually be discharged from the asylum," he finally said, sounding thoughtful. "I can't stay there forever. Not sure I ever wanted to. I love the people there and the radio station, but I love you too. So much. If I do get discharged permanently, I'd have to get a job, find a house, figure out how to be a DJ. I'd have to be normal. But I'm not normal."

"You're you," Joe said, stroking his face gently. "You're Campbell Bain, my boyfriend, the love of my life." 

Campbell grinned at him. "And you're the love of my life."

They kissed again and stayed in the park for a long time, watching the clouds and searching for shapes in them.

......................  
Later that evening, Campbell and Joe were on the couch, watching TV and eating the pizza Joe ordered. Campbell was due to be picked up by Eddie Mckenna in the morning, so they were making the most of their evening together. Joe felt so much better, and they were celebrating the fact by kissing as often as they could.

"Thank you for coming and staying here," Joe told Campbell. "It meant a lot to me."

"You're welcome," Campbell replied, kissing him. "I love you, Joe."

"I love you, too," Joe said with a smile.


End file.
